1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates generally to device management, and, more particularly to a communication device and method of large object handling in the device management.
2. Description of the Related Art
The device management (DM) specification is used to manage telecommunication devices such as mobile phones, PDAs and palm top computers, so that the telecommunication devices are instructed by a remote DM server to accomplish functions such as device configuration, software installation and upgrade, and error diagnosis.
In the DM specifications specified by the Open Mobile Alliance DM (OMA DM), a DM client at the telecommunication device is adapted to receive Management Objects (MO) and execute a management command delivered by the DM server. A management object tree on the telecommunication device may be regarded as an interface that the DM server uses to manage the telecommunication device through a DM protocol. A group of management objects exist in the MO tree. The DM server manages device resources through an operation on a node in the MO tree.
A management object with a data size exceeding that of a DM message is referred to as a large object in the DM specification. The handling of the large object in the DM specification is inefficient, as when a transmission process of the large object is disrupted in midstream, the DM protocol specifies that the DM server has to deliver the entire large object to the telecommunication device.
Thus a communication device and method of handling the large object in the DM specification to increase utilization of transmission resources are in need.